Bennefrost
by Vixenfur
Summary: Random Bennefrost drabbles in one place. Enjoy! Rating will be changed if necessary.


The smile that Jack adored was wide as he sipped in his first hot chocolate of the season. Even at age 16, Jamie Bennett was a sucker for hot chocolate, especially with marshmallows. Jamie closed his eyes in bliss and sighed as the hot cocoa slipped down his throat, though the melted marshmallows left their remains on the tip of his nose. Of course, Jamie didn't notice as he started to talk about how much he loved hot chocolate, and it was all Jack could stare at- that little spot of marshmallow stuck to the tip of his nose.

"Especially after a snowball fight, hot chocolate is seriously the best thing to-"

He felt a cool breeze brush against his face. Jamie's eyes flickered up, distracted from the swirly patterns being made in the abyss of chocolate. He saw ice blue eyes, way closer than he thought, only for a moment as a small, cool sensation bit at his nose. He shuddered and his jaw went slack, pupils dilating as Jack sat back down, a small smile on his pale lips.

"You had some marshmallow on your nose," he purred softly, "Continue."

Though Jamie's face flushed red and his voice was lost as the Christmas music playing on the stereo sung, 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose...'

* * *

Candy canes- pepperminty delight. Something Jack Frost liked to eat year-round, even if they got hard to find around town. Even so, North had candy canes no matter what time of year it happened to be, so if Jack was desperate, he could always go to the Workshop.

Even though Jamie's teenage friends did teenage things- like going to the mall, the movies, playing hockey- Jamie was still enveloped in childish glee. Maybe it was because how Jack affected his life, but even so, Jack had a feeling Jamie's young spirit would live within him throughout the years. Jack smiled as Jamie fell backwards into the snow, making his 8th snow angel yet. Jack sat on his backyard fence, swinging his leg as he pulled out a candy cane, unwrapping it skillfully- after 300 years of living, you know the tricks to things like this- and sucking on the curvy part of the cane.

"Have you ever seen an angel, Jack?" Jamie was talking about his religious beliefs, saying how he's not sure if God exists but what is he supposed to think after seeing all of the so-called 'myths' he was told as a child in person? Jamie tilted his head back, shuffling around in the snow so he could look at Jack from upside down, considering his feet were pointed towards his house and his head to the fence.

Though, the angle he had was quite... extraordinary.

Jack peered over the fence, slipping his tongue in and out, wrapping around the peppermint stick and licking away all the red swirls. Lick by lick... he would dip the candy cane into his mouth occasionally, making Jamie swallow nervously. His heart began to hammer his chest, his cheeks turning significantly more red than before, and Jack only quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I've never seen one," Jack spoke nonchalantly, "But I won't say they're fake." He smirked at Jamie, causing the brunette teen to sit up abruptly and announce he was going inside. Jack, naturally, was confused, but shrugged and followed him inside nevertheless.

* * *

It didn't matter that Jamie was in broad daylight, or that anyone could come over and see him. He gripped Jack's hand as he glided across the ice on skates, laughing and tossing glances over his shoulder. Jack smiled and skidded along his heels, flying next to Jamie and watching his every move with a unique warmth to his icy gaze.

Jamie would spin around and slip and fall onto his butt, and Jack would laugh, falling with him, getting them both tangled in a mess of limbs. Laughs filled the silent forest around them, and a gentle breeze danced through the trees, like Jack's soaring heart.

* * *

"Ten more minutes, ten more minutes..."

Jamie's whimpering became more and more desperate as he sat in front of the oven, his snowman oven mitts on and his eyes shimmering in anticipation. Jack leaned against the counter, a smile on his lips as Jamie started to bounce a little.

"Agh!" He cried, "You can smell them already..." Jack only grinned more, inhaling the warm, comforting smell of baking cookies. Indeed, they had a strong scent. It seemed to dance around the kitchen teasingly, and Jamie only pouted more and more. How could a teenage boy love to bake cookies so much?

"Finally! Perfect," Jamie opened the oven door as soon as the timer went off, pulling out the tray and handing them to Jack. Jack and Jamie have done this before- baking cookies, and Jack knew what to do. He gently pulled off each cookie from it's place stuck to the tray, placing them on a plate. He leaned over the cookies and blew softly, a thin, blue haze sparkling over them and instantly cooling them. Except he didn't make them cold- they were still warm and chewy, just the way Jamie liked them.

"Ah!" Jamie smiled and grabbed one, eating it right away and sighing in content. "My god, Jack... I feel bad for everyone who has to wait for them to cool off..." He pranced to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of chocolate milk, pouring two glasses and skipping to the kitchen table, handing Jack a glass and placing the cookies between them.

"Well, those are the benefits of having Jack Frost as your best friend," Jack teased, sitting down at the table and gazing at the platter of baked goods. Sugar cookies with multicolored sprinkles- Jamie's favorite. Jack smiled and grabbed the one shaped like a snowman, biting off the head and watching Jamie, who took the one shaped like a Christmas tree and dunked it star-first into the milk.

He ate at least half the plate before chugging his chocolate milk and letting a content sigh escape his lips. "Those were perfect..." Jack stared at Jamie, who had a thin line of chocolate milk remaining on his upper lip. Jack, of course, had a habit of taking care of kids, and even though Jamie was 16 now, he leaned across the table, swiping his knuckle across Jamie's smile.

"You had some," He motioned with his hands to his face and the milk, and Jamie blushed, standing up and carrying his empty glass to the sink, avoiding Jack's amused smile.

* * *

"Him?" Jack narrowed his eyes devilishly. He hasn't caused mischief in so long.

"Yeah, him, the one with the red hair," Jamie whispered, huddling close to Jack as they stay hidden in the bushes. Jack didn't need to hide, though. The redheaded kid didn't believe in Jack anyways. Jack studied the 9 year old redhead, who had freckles sprinkled across his cheeks and a missing front tooth. He was a bit taller than Jamie, who was still small for his age- his face was changing year by year but his body didn't change much from the year before.

"Here goes nothing," Jack's lips curved upwards in a playful smile, the smile he got when he knew he was causing trouble. He zipped out of the bushes and skidded around the kid and tapped his staff on the sidewalk just before his feet hit the ground. As soon as Jack's staff clicked against the cement, an icy sheet spread out and the kid gasped, slipping on the ice and falling onto his butt. Jack chuckled and slipped back to Jamie, who was busy holding back tears of laughter. His sides heaved, and he finally got up and made a run for it, Jack close behind him to speed up his leave, the wind ushering him along.

Jamie let out a loud fit of laughter as they ran away, throwing his head back in joy. Jack laughed with him, spinning around in the air. It was always fun to get revenge on bullies.

* * *

"It's alright, it's alright, I got you," Jack reassured Jamie, who's hands were trembling and his eyes were wide with paranoia.

"B-but what if-"

"No, it's okay, Jamie," Jack continued, floating along next to Jamie's car as he drove down the road, slower than an 80-year-old woman, when most kids his age would be flying down the road without a care in the world. After all, 16-year-old Jamie just got his license the summer before. "You won't slip. I promise."

"But Jack," He whimpered, his knuckles white against the wheel. "It's my first winter driving... the ice is slippery... what if I hit some unsuspecting kid..."

"Jamie," Jack murmured as Jamie sat at a stoplight, trembling and swallowing nervously. Jack reached into the car window, which was rolled down just for him, and gripped Jamie's hand. Jamie instantly stopped his hyperventilation, his breath catching before his cheeks tinted pink. He glanced over to Jack, who was smiling that comforting smile that always seemed to make everything better. "If you start to slip, I'll make the ice guide you back on track, okay?" He gave a little squeeze to Jamie's hand before letting go, considering the other light was turning yellow.

"Okay," Jamie sighed, loosening his fingers and driving forwards, a bit more confidently than before.

* * *

"More, more, _more_..."

"So close..."

"Yes- _yes!"_

"It's coming-"

And it was right then the snowman-shaped Peep marshmallow exploded in the microwave, and the two rambunctious teenagers laughed in delight. "Holy crap! Look at it!"

Jamie bounced up and down and took out the exploded Peep, showing it to Jack and laughing up a storm. Jack made it better by freezing their creation.

"It looks like..." Jack stared at the frozen exploded marshmallow, narrowing his eyes in fascination. Jamie peered at it as well.

"... a blown-up marshmallow that was thrown into Antarctica..." Jamie finished, for lack of better descriptives. He cast a smile at Jack, who nodded in response, as they tossed away their weird sculpture and threw another Peep in the microwave.

* * *

"A little to the left..." Jack poked at the glowing star, his back pressed against the ceiling, feet hovering near the curtains of the window. Jamie quirked his lips to the side, cocking his hip and placing his hand on his waist. Jack watched in curiosity, not phased by 20-year-old Jamie's housewife-like mannerisms. He was so used to it by now that it didn't even seem weird anymore.

"A bit more..." Jamie instructed, and Jack adjusted the star again, shooting a questioning glance to Jamie, asking if it was perfect yet. Jamie closed one eye, held out his hands in a square position and fixated them in different angles. He finally lowered his hands and smiled- a signal for Jack to come down. Jack floated ceaselessly onto the hardwood floor and looked up at the tree, which glittered with ornaments and lights.

"Perfect," Jamie commented, admiring the glowing, yellow star at the very top of the tree. Jack smiled as well, though Jamie didn't see that Jack was smiling at him.

* * *

"Sophie will love them," Jamie stated, holding out a string of paper snowflakes, all perfectly symmetrical. Jack's eyes glittered at them, but more-so at Jamie, who was covered in little pieces of paper, stuck in his hair and all over his shirt. He grinned toothily at Jack, who's heart skipped a beat and he nodded, taking the snowflakes from his hands, with chewed fingernails and paper-cuts lining his hands. Jack's eyes gazed over them before he rose to the second floor, positioning the snowflakes above Sophie's bedroom door. Jack smiled in adoration at the snowflakes, his heart warming at the thought of Sophie's smile. She was lucky to have such a caring older brother, even if he was 13 and at _that_ age, where big brothers normally begin to tease their little sisters. Jack chuckled before zipping back downstairs to Jamie, who looked up in surprise.

Jack came over, softly slipping his hands under Jamie's, lifting them up and kissing the red slits on his hands, the icy touch of his lips cooling off the enflamed cuts. Jamie blushed and Jack only looked up from under his eyelashes, a smile spreading on his lips.

* * *

Jack laughed as he crawled through the complex snow fort that Jamie constructed all on his own. The now 10-year-old was a lot more skilled at creating challenging forts, which couldn't even compare to the lame ones he used to make.

Jack took a turn to the left, though it so happened to be the same time Jamie was crawling through that section. They collided head-to-head, and Jack laughed, backing up and peering through his white hair to Jamie, who was rubbing his head and giggling. He looked up, his eyes widening as his nose brushed with Jack's. A cool, prickly sensation traveled up his nose but nevertheless, he blushed. Jack let out a small laugh to loosen up the awkwardness in the air, and Jamie laughed as well, turning around and crawling back to take another route- though it was really to hide his face from Jack's... extremely alluring smile.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there! This is the first time I've actually added an author's note owo Anyways, I've already gotten a lot of favorites and some kind reviews and I'd like to thank you! 3  
Before, the dashes I added between each drabble were gone, but thanks to another user I figured out I had to add them in myself xD Thank you again! ;A; I only had about 15 minutes of internet to post them so I had to be fast and didn't get the chance to check properly.  
**

**I'm getting a lot of 'write more!' from everyone from my other one-shot as well, focusing on Jack and Jamie's first kiss, and I'm flattered! I wrote these stories really only because I was up in Northern Wisconsin and it was very snowy up there, it was snowing all day and night on the Friday I was there so I got in the mood to curl up on the couch, watching some horrible 80's horror movie with my laptop out and eating some gummy worms. I'm a bit odd when it comes to methods of relaxation xD But I felt like writing, and with all the snow, I was in the mood for wintery fluff.**

**Now I was thinking some Malec (in case you don't know- Magnus and Alec from the ever-so-wonderful Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare), but I felt they were more flirty than Bennefrost would be, and I was in the mood for really, really light stuff. So I wrote a couple drabbles then wrote the first kiss, then went back to drabbles c: That's why, if you caught it, in 'Hot and Cold', there was a reference to Jack's candy-cane eating habits ;D See, Hot and Cold started off as a drabble but it got too long so I separated it into it's own story.**

**Anyways, I'm rambling a whole lot! :'D So I hope you liked this and the other story (and if you haven't checked it out and you want them to kiss already, well, your wish has been granted! go take a look!), and thanks to your support I may be writing more soon. When I get more ideas, haha.**

**Until then, thanks guys!**


End file.
